User talk:ThomasandFriendsLover
Hi, welcome to Christmas Specials Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eulalia459678 (Talk) 02:14, March 22, 2009 Hello. Your contributions are certainly appreciated, but please stay on topic. The stubs you made on the Nintendo characters don't appear to have anything to do with Christmas specials. Thanks and have fun. :) --PMDrive1061 22:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) * Okay! :) --User:Dcelano 23:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wee Sing! The Best Christmas Ever Character Pictures Let me know if any of you guys have Wee Sing! The Best Christmas Ever and upload character pictures especially Poofer and Gusty. --User:Dcelano 23:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Answers Hey, I was wondering, could you please give me the answers to the trivia questions you posted? I am compiling the answer list. Thanks! Jack5555 21:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) * Sure I can. Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, Jack5555. --User:Dcelano 13:48 December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Please just post them here or on my talk page ASAP :). Jack5555 21:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Preferably I would like to have them sooner than later... Jack5555 18:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, I am well aware of that. Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July takes place during summer too. Now, could I please have the answers to the trivia questions you posted? Jack5555 15:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may. Day 1: Which ocean is Christmas Island in? Day 2: Who wrote the song "Here Comes Santa Claus"? Day 3: What voice actor from a well known Christmas specials passed away this year? Day 4: What company sponsors Cranberry Christmas to run commercial free? Day 5: What poem is The Town Santa Forgot based upon? Day 6: In Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, what did Ferb Fletcher wish for? Day 7: In the movie Elf, what is the name of Buddy's mother? Day 8: In A Charlie Brown Christmas, what did Linus van Pelt say he would make out of his blanket when he grows up? Day 9: In It's a Wonderful Life, what happens every time a bell rings? Day 10: What famous Christmas icon is a "mean one"? Day 11: In the film Elf, what is the Code of the Elves? Day 12: In The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus, who does Claus rescue from the snow? Day 13: Who dresses up as Santa in the Rugrats Christmas episode "The Santa Experience"? Day 14: In The Fairly OddParents! episode "Merry Wishmas", what does Tootie wish for on her wish coupon? Day 15: Who narrates the Thomas the Tank Engine Christmas episodes "Thomas' Christmas Party" and "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree"? Day 16: Who voices Our Story Teller in The Little Drummer Boy and The Little Drummer Boy, Book II? Day 17: What is the name of the villain in The Leprechauns' Christmas Gold? Day 18: In the Futurama Xmas episodes, who is the only person Robot Santa does not judge as naughty? Day 19: In Frosty the Snowman, who swallows their whistle? Day 20: In Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever!, who likes to do magic such as making Gusty's screwdriver and a toy car big and fixing an angel's wing? Day 21: In Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, who is capable of dancing such as tap dancing? Day 22: What is the name of the villain in Frosty Returns? Day 23: What is the name of the toy store Harry and Marv rob in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York? Day 24: What is the name of Brutus's assistant in The Little Drummer Boy, Book II? Day 25: Whose birthday is celebrated on Christmas day? Dcelano 18:14, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Um, you just reposted the questions. I need the answers to 15, 20, and 21, since those are the ones you posted. I am compiling the answer key, and those are the onle I don't have yet. Jack5555 21:15, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello? Jack5555 00:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I wanted to do something such as posting answers. Dcelano 00:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::What?Jack5555 16:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, now It has been over a month since Christmas. I would like to post the answers to the trivia, which I can't do unless I have the answers to the questions that YOU posted. Thank you. Jack5555 21:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Please Please Dcelano, I really need those answers to the trivia questions you posted. I would really like to post the answer key soon. Jack5555 21:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) At your service. Answer #1 - The Indian Ocean Answer #2 - Gene Autry and Oakley Hadelman Answer #3 - Hal Smith Answer #4 - Ocean Spray Answer #5 - Jeremy Creek Answer #6 - Harmonica Answer #7 - Susan Wells Answer #8 - A sport coat. Answer #9 - An angel gets its wing Answer #10 - The Grinch Answer #11 - Treat everyday like Christmas Answer #12 - Santa Claus Answer #13 - Chuckie's dad, Charles (AKA Chas) Finster Answer #14 - A pink flying seahorse named Timmy Answer #15 - Ringo Starr Answer #16 - Greer Garson Answer #17 - Old Mag the Hag Answer #18 - Dr. Zoidberg Answer #19 - The Traffic Cop Answer #20 - Poofer Answer #21 - Dorothy the Dinosaur Answer #22 - Mr. Twitchell Answer #23 - Duncan's Toy Chest Answer #24 - Melchior Answer #25 - Jesus Christ Dcelano 05:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::THANK YOU SO MUCH! Are you American, by chance? Because I feel like you have been misinterpreting what I have asked. Jack5555 19:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am American. Dcelano 20:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Then how have you been misinterpreting what I have been saying for the past month? Jack5555 23:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I don't know. Dcelano 20:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC)